Chapter 50 - A Day In The Life Of Timothy Part 1
They all stared up at Timothy as he continued to flail around in the take wondering what was wrong with him his time. "What's wrong with him?" asked Hinta "I'm not sure what wrong with him, but I do know one thing. He's losing control of his power, but in more a dream state and he's been like this for awhile now." said Jin as he stepped form behind a table with allot of paper and two computer's on it. Ash looked around the room and saw a bunch of table's with computer's, stack's of folder's with paper's in them and allot of other science equipment in the room. "Wow it look's like were in some kind of scientist's laboratory." noted Brock "That's because we are." said Tanza "Yea! Timothy is probably one of the greatest mind's in the world." noted Jin "Wow! You have to be really smart to understand half of this stuff. It's so complicated." said Ash as he looked at a pile of papers that were sitting on a table. "Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing at Timothy. They all looked at him and saw that the emerald green electricity was sparking around him more wildly as the tattoo's on his left and right arm along with the one on his back suddenly started to glow. "What's happening now?" wondered Misty as she circled the tank. "Let's see." said Jin as he rushed back over to a computer and started typing on it. "Can you find out what's happening?" asked Eria "Well so far there nothing other than the fact that his energy levels are higher than normal. It might be beyond anything I can do with this computer." explained Jin still typing on the computer. Just then Timothy stopped squirming as the electrical energy disappeared, before he suddenly opened his eye's and looked down at everybody. "Hay he's awake." said Misty "Alright stand back from the tank so that I can drain the tank." warned Jin Misty stepped back just as the liquid started to slowly drain out of the tank. When the tank was empty the glass started to raise up and Timothy stepped down with the blue liquid dripping of him. Nina and Nikita floated over to him caring a towel and they wrapped it around him. "Thank you two." smiled Timothy as he started to dry off. "Hay Timothy what is that liquid?" asked Ash "It's synthetic human DNA...a special liquid that will penetrate every pore of the body to increase it's natural healing and speed up the body's recovery ability." explained Timothy "Cool." said Ash as the looked at the chamber. "So how are you feeling now?" asked Hinta "Like a million buck's." assured Timothy "Hay Timothy guess what." smiled Ash "Let me guess you beat Hinta and got the Flaming Spear Badge." guessed Timothy smiling. "How did you know? Are you psychic or something?" asked Ash "You could say that. I also know that Saurava evolved into Volrecks." smirked Timothy "He's good." Misty whispered to Brock. "Your telling me." nodded Brock "Alright what should we do today now that I got my gym badge?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu “Pikachu...Pi.” reminded Kachu as he walked up to Timothy. "I know Kachu...Well after I get dressed we can head on over to the Yucon building so that I can handle my business there...then we can get going to Kordell City." suggested Timothy "Alright." They all said as they headed back up the stairs. ........................................... Meanwhile somewhere else on Tonami Island.... "Alright he should be in Cibola City right about now, but he should be heading Kordell City soon." said Rodney running up the road. "Growl...Growlith." said A Growlith running beside him. "Yea your right." nodded Rodney "Sab...Sab." said Another pokémon's voice. "That's true too, but if we keep up at this pace then we should run into them as they are heading pass Sleeping Dragon Lake." nodded Rodney "Lith." said Growlith "Ral." said The other pokémon "Alright then let's keep the pace then." laughed Rodney ..................................... Back in Cibola City Timothy and crew had teleported out of the PHD and were now walked the streets of the city headed toward the Yucon building. "Alright we're here." noted Timothy They all walked up to a large red and black mansion like building, before they walked through the front doors and into a large lobby. "Wow! This place is pretty fancy.“ marveled Misty looking around the lobby. "This is Yucon's main building." said Hinta Timothy walked up to a light skinned purple haired woman wearing a black dress sitting the front counter typing on a computer. "Excuse me miss is Salim here?" asked Timothy "Yes he is, but he isn't seeing anyone right now." said The woman She looked up and when her light purple eyes saw Timothy a shocked look came across her face. "Oh Timothy it's you. Long time no see...so how have you been?" She asked "Ah...I’ve been alright. What about you Marron...how have you been? Still buried in paper work?" asked Timothy as he leaned on the counter. "No not really. Thing's have slowed down allot since you've been gone, but now that your back I’m going to be." laughed Marron "I'll try not to put you under to much paperwork this time around." laughed Timothy "I'll hold you to that. It was good talk to you again." smiled Marron "You to Marron. Alright everybody let's get going." urged Timothy They all followed him to an elevator door and he pushed a button on the side of the elevator. A few second later the doors opened and when they all stepped in the doors closed behind them. A few minutes later when the doors opened again they stepped out into a mid size office room. "Ah...Timothy you made it. So how are you feeling to day?" asked Salim as he got up from behind his desk and walked over to Timothy. "I'm alright." assured Timothy "Pika." greeted Kachu "Be…Be." greeted Nikita "Me." greeted Nina "That's god to here and good day you three. Alright then down to business. What did you find in that cave?" asked Salim Timothy and Salim walked over to a table in the middle of the room and started talking. "Hay Hinta what does the Yucon corporation actually do?" asked Ash "Yucon is the largest corporation in the world followed by the Poketech Company in Jubilife City in the Sinnoh Region. They are the creator of the capsule compactors and they are also the creator's of the Dimensional Pokédex, though Timothy is the original designer and a bunch of other stuff." replied Hinta "Wow that's great that Timothy is working with them." said Misty "Yea! Timothy has been working with them for the last six year's I think...i might have been longer" thought Eria "What does he do?" asked Brock "Well when he's not exploring cave's for them, he's working with the scientist here creating new item's and accessories for trainer's and their pokémon. He mostly work's for them though in the fossil recreation and genetic splicing. A little bit of everything you could say." explained Hinta "That sound's kinda fun." nodded Brock "Maybe, but it's complicated down to the core." sighed Hinta "Isn’t that the truth. He tried to show me one time and I think my brain short circuited." agreed Tanza "Yea, but he understands it down to the core. That's how he was able to create Zelig and some of his other pokémon." noted Hinta "You mean he created more than one pokémon?” asked Ash "Yea...a lot more." nodded Hinta "Sound's like he's full of surprise’s." noted Misty "Yea he is, but he is impossible to find out." chuckled Hinta "I know what you mean, but that's Timothy for you." agreed Tanza "Hay Hinta, Tanza, Misty, Eria, Brock, Ash come here." urged Timothy "What's up?" asked Hinta as they all walked over beside Timothy. "I want to thank you all for helping Timothy out. Ash, Misty, Brock these are for you." motioned Salim as he held out three silver case's. "What are these?" asked Misty as she grabbed the case. "Those are capsule case's and they each have three of our newest capsule's." replied Salim "Thanks." nodded Ash as he opened the case and looked at the three capsules in it. "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu "Hinta, Eria, and Tanza if there is anything you want or need just let me know." smiled Salim "Don't worry I will." nodded Hinta "If I can think of something." laughed Eria "Alright." nodded Tanza "So Timothy...where are you all headed to next?" asked Salim as he walked around the desk and sat back down in his chair. "To Kordell to visit somebody and so Ash can try and get his next gym badge." replied Timothy "I see...so you managed to beat Hinta, Ash?" asked Salim "Yea, but it was a tough battle." nodded Ash "That good to hear. She's been on a winning streak for so long." laughed Salim "Not really, because I got beat a couple of day's ago. It took the trainer a few try's, but he was finally able to beat me." noted Hinta "Well we're going to stop by the research lab so that I can drop off these fossils and pick up somebody." smiled Timothy "Alright I’ll see you all later then." waved Salim as he sat back down behind his desk. "See ya." waved Timothy They went back to the elevator, got into the elevator and Timothy pushed another button as the door's shut. A few minutes later the door's opened back up and this time they stepped out into a large white walled laboratory room. There were allot of people in white lab coat's walking back and forth, some of which had pokémon following them. Just then a tall light skinned teenage boy with short brown hair and almond colored eye's ran up to them with a puppy pokémon beside him. It was about two feet tall with red eye's and was completely grey in color except for the fur in two circle's on each of it's eye's which had red fur. "Who's that pokémon?" wondered Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Cuber The Sweet Wolf Pokémon…They sleep curled with it's silky tail, which always reminded it's mother fur. If they come across a human they immediately began to play in a innocent way to get there attention." said The pokédex "Hay Timothy your back." smiled The boy "Cu...Cu." agreed Cuber happily jumping up and down. "What's up Jacob and Cuber." greeted Timothy as he bent down and patted the pokémon on the head. "Nothing much...so what brings you back here after so long. It's been kinda boring without you around bring us something to do." replied Jacob "Don't worry I did." nodded Timothy as he tossed up a capsule in his hand. "What is it?" asked Jacob looking at Timothy tossing the capsule up and down. "It's a few fossils...just send me a data analyze of those fossils when your done." said Timothy and he then tossed the capsule toward to Jacob that contained the fossils. "Alright! This is going to be great." laughed Jacob as he caught the capsule. "That should keep y'all busy for awhile. Hay did Susan figure out anything about that other fossil that I brought in earlier?” asked Timothy “Nope...nothing yet.” replied Jacob “Alright...Hay is Kira in the Forest Room...i want to take her with me." said Timothy "Yea she is.” nodded Jacob "Alright thanks...Come on everybody." urged Timothy and they started walking down a hallway and they stopped at a door that had forest room written on it. "What is the forest room?" asked Brock "It's like a smaller part of my resort, where the scientist study forest dwelling pokémon." said Timothy as he opened the door and they went in. "Hay your right it does look like a smaller version of the forest part of your resort." noted Brock as he looked around. "Hay Kira are you in here!" shouted Timothy “Pika...Pika!” shouted Kachu atop Timothy's shoulder. "Who's is Kira Tanza?" asked Misty "Another of his pokémon." smiled Tanza "Pika." motioned Pikachu pointing up. "What is it Pikachu?" asked Ash as he looked up. Everybody looked up and saw the figure of something circling them like a hunting bird circles it’s prey. "What is It?" asked Brock "It's Kira!" shouted Eria "Pika!" shouted Kachu Just then the figure dived toward them at high speed like a bird about to strike out at its prey. "Hay it's going to crash into us!” shouted Ash To Be Continued.............................. Category:Season 1 Content